The present invention relates to a novel type of orientable skimmer, that is, a device from a water circulation plant of the pool of a swimming pool, cooperating with a side wall of the pool of the swimming pool to suction and channel water from the pool by skimming its surface, the water being channeled in a pipe circuit external to the pool of the swimming pool. This type of device is also known as a skimmer.
A skimmer comprises two parts per se, specifically:
1/—a tunnel having a substantially rectangular cross-section, whereof the longitudinal axis is substantially horizontal, passing through the wall of the swimming pool and terminating at the level of the wall, the side walls of the tunnel also being flared in the direction of the interior of the swimming pool to favour water flow from the interior of the swimming pool to the exterior of the swimming pool by way of this opening in the form of a funnel. The opening of the skimmer is designed to receive a current of water from the pool of the swimming pool to the water circulation circuit outside the pool. The funnel-shaped part and the tunnel part aim to create shrinkage in width of the latter to generate acceleration of the water rate passing through it in the direction of the skimmer body. The opening of the opening, at the level of the wall of the swimming pool, is regulated by a pivoting panel, the opening being made by pivoting of the panel (acting as anti-return valve) as a function of the suction current of the water via the skimmer, in known fashion, and
2/—a skimmer body whereof the longitudinal axis is placed substantially vertically, that is, perpendicularly to the axis of said tunnel, the body of the skimmer comprising a cylindrical wall substantially having a circular cross-section, with a lower orifice cooperating with a conduit of the water treatment device, especially in the direction of a water treatment device, such as a sand filter. The skimmer body is for taking up a basket in its lower part, that is, in a well located in the skimmer body, but below the ceiling surface of the tunnel opening.
The “skimmer” or “surface skimmer” keeps the water plane perfectly clean. Attached to the electropump group, the skimmers can absorb the entire installation rate, thus rapidly ridding the water plane of leaves, hair, hairs, insects and impurities deposited before they grow heavy and fall to the bottom of the pool. These skimmers are fitted with an easily accessible basket, allowing retention of these elements to avoid obstruction of the conduits and protect the electropump group. If possible, the skimmers are placed facing the prevailing wind and facing the discharge outlets so as to propel impurities towards the extraction and create a current over the entire surface of the pool. Provided with cache, screws, flanges and joints, the skimmers are equipped with an extension which avoid cutouts in the ledge.
Traditionally, there are two distinct sizes of skimmer with small and large opening, though in both cases the skimmer body is substantially of the same dimension.
In conventional terms, the approximate skimmer dimensions are the following:                external opening rectangular of the opening terminating on the pool:        large opening: width=400 mm, height=165 mm, and        small opening: width=200 mm approximately, height=130 mm.        
The skimmer body has a circular cross-section of around 200 mm in diameter at its base, corresponding substantially to the diameter of the filtration basket.
The distance between the plane of the aperture of the opening on the pool side and the axis of the skimmer body depends on the thickness of the wall of the swimming pool and other installation conditions of the swimming pool when it is being installed. This distance can vary from 30 to 45 cm.
Most often, the tunnel part of the skimmer itself comprises two parts, specifically:                a flared part, that is, whereof the rectangular cross-section of the tunnel reduces from its opening terminating in the wall in the direction of the skimmer body, and        a second part of substantially constant rectangular cross-section placed between the skimmer body and the part of the tunnel in a funnel shape.        
This offset of the skimmer body is linked to the thickness of the wall but, also, of the peripheral ledge around the pool, to the extent where the upper part of the skimmer body is covered by a plate and cover which contact at the level of the surround enclosing the pool, beyond the peripheral ledge.
Accordingly, the most significant deposits on the surface of the water of the pool are swept in through the opening and collected in this filtration basket.
For the quantity of water swept along in the skimmer to be optimal, with respect to its function as skimmer at the surface of the water, in conventional terms the level of the water in the upper chamber of the skimmer body, above the filtration basket, must arrive at a level corresponding substantially to ⅔ to 8/10 of the height of the opening of the skimmer body corresponding to the opening of the tunnel on the skimmer side. And, in theory also, the level of water at the level of the opening, that is, at the level of the opening of the tunnel on the pool side, must be substantially ⅔ to 8/10 of its height relative to the floor of the tunnel.
In skimmers in current use the two parts of the skimmer, specifically and respectively the tunnel/opening, on the one hand, and on the other hand, the filtration basket receptacle body, are placed according to perpendicular axes.
A problem comes up for swimming pools whereof the wall of the pool, receiving the skimmer, is slightly inclined relative to the vertical. This is the case in particular for swimming pools in a shell shape made of stratified composite materials based on synthetic resin and fibres, especially polyester resin, for which an inclination must be provided, from 2 to 5 degrees relative to the vertical, of the side walls of the shell to allow the shell to be stripped. The result is that after the opening is placed at the level of the wall of the pool of the swimming pool, the skimmer body is not quite vertical, which impairs proper functioning of the skimmer, as will be explained hereinbelow. In fact, the upper chamber of the skimmer, above the filtration basket, can be entirely filled with water when the external opening of the opening is filled to 80% only, according to the standard criterion considered as optimal for proper functioning of the skimmer. Inversely, the external opening of the opening will be filled to less than 50% so that the upper chamber of the skimmer body is filled from 50 to 80%. These two cases in point impair proper functioning of the water circulation and skimming of the water surface of the pool by the skimmer.
Another disadvantage of the inclination of the skimmer body is that a lifting device has to be applied to it to recover an upper end plane for cooperating with horizontal plates and covers at ground level. This hoist is generally constituted by a cross-section of a tubular washer of cylindrical wall with transverse cross-section inclined at its upper end, allowing its inclination to be adapted by rotation on itself to regain a horizontal plane at ground level.
Another problem of skimmers is their relative fragility, in particular at the level of the junction zone of the tunnel/opening part with the cylindrical body part of the skimmer. Therefore, at the worksite, when the swimming pool is being installed it is required to install the skimmer on the wall of the swimming pool and the skimmer body constitutes a nuisance due to its bulk outside the pool and often receives shocks on site.
Also, in winter, in the case of frost there is often waste, especially fissures at the level of the junction between the tunnel part and the cylindrical body of the skimmer.
In case the skimmer is damaged it is difficult to replace it, especially to remove the tunnel/opening part from the wall of the swimming pool. This is why most frequently local repairs are made, but which do not always prove reliable or satisfactory.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a novel type of skimmer which brings a solution to the abovementioned problems.